


Fighting For whom I Love

by PinkGem



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bullying, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fights, Friendship, Guilt, Heart-to-Heart, High School, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Punching, Rage, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17430824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGem/pseuds/PinkGem
Summary: Noctis was told time and time again to never let words get the better of him, and normally he follows that principle very well. He believed violence was not the answer. But after a gruelling week and a bully who reluctantly knows how to get under his skin with the never ending taunts, he couldn’t help but forget what he was told and let the inner rage let out to inflict as much pain as possible to the one responsible.What he didn’t want, was for his best friend to step between them and be the one to take the beating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to another story. This one was written quite some time ago, but being so busy with my new job, I tended to forget to post things.
> 
> So this story is kinda a side story from my other works "Outsider". Brendan, the bully from that one plays a big roll in this one. And I kind liked his character a bit, and thought he would make a few side stories. Maybe the others too. Let me know what you think.
> 
> I know lots of you hate this character, due to bringing an ass, as he is a bully, so you will get the satisfaction you have all been waiting for. I know you'll love it.
> 
> Otherwise, the next chapter will be posted soon, so I hope you enjoy.

“ Thank the gods today is over with .” Noctis grumbled as he and Prompto shuffled their way towards the doors and to freedom. Today had lasted for too long for their liking. More so Noctis than Prompto in many ways. For starters, he did not have the time to finish last night’s homework, so he had the absolute pleasantries of listening to his teacher chewing him out over not completing said homework when he busy with official meetings and other business that demanded his immediate attentions because he was well, the prince and all. Clearly the teacher didn’t care. It’s not like he had full control over his elaborate schedule. But hey, let’s yell at the prince in front of the entire class, outing him on full display like some sort of object. And to add to the fun, they had a surprise test, further putting him down the rabbit hole and humiliating him.

Yeah.

Thankfully the test was in his easier subject, so he didn’t have much trouble with the questions. Only few he struggled with, but to no last effect. One he didn’t even care for, but easy non the less. But it still didn’t escape the fact that they were given a freaking surprise test! Like, who did that? A monster! A fiend! In the end, he and Prompto both agreed the teacher was really Ifrit in disguise, ready to kill them off by tests.

“ Ugh, I agree with you buddy. Today was not one I would call a good one.” Prompto interjected beside him and threw his backpack around his slender shoulders with a huff. Fair blond hair swayed gently with the movement as it lay smoothly along his head.

Noctis didn’t say anything back. He didn’t feel there was any point to. All he focused on was the large grey doors that slowly got closer and closer with each painful step. He wanted to run, run out the doors into the world outside. Freedom was so close, yet why did it seem so far away? Where the gods playing a joke on him? If so, he didn’t need it. He was not in the mood. Not after the horrible week that he had endured. One would suspect he would be granted whatever his heart desired to make up for the shitty week. He was a prince after all.

Prompto let out a chuckle and rushed forward, body swaying in time with his steps and pushed at the doors with a grunt. The light that shined bright as the outside world greeted them made the blond look like some sort of divine being the way it surrounded him, encasing him in light. He was positively glowing. 

Normally, Noctis would have put in the time to laugh or add some stupid joke, but today, his sour mood was holding back those comments from ever reaching his lips. He would just have to keep his thoughts inside his head for now.

“ Hurry up Noct! The sun feels so good today!” Prompto shouted, waving his hands dramatically with a stupid grin of his ever so happy face. 

Letting out a soft breath through his nose, Noctis rolled his eyes at his friends over joyed expression and picked up the pace, meeting him at the doors and walked down the stone steps together and to the main gates where they always headed her school. His expensive shoes rubbed against the cement walkway, setting his ears off with each step. He tried his best to ignore it, as it squeaked loudly in his ears, but the sound persisted without hesitance. Another annoyance he didn’t need.

Basking in the rays warm light, they stood tall and still, off to the small curb of the schoolyard and waited for Ignis to appear like they always did every afternoon.

Noctis took the time to close his eyes and take in deep breaths of the crisp clean air. It helped relieve some of the frustration that was clouding his mind and soul.  
Ignis taught him time and time again breathing exercises and the ways it can prove concentration at home and school. Sure it helps allot, but breathing can only do so much until his rage takes over.

Prompto looked out to the distance, beaming as he watched lone bird fly about into another tree as it preached on the branch a song a lovely tune. Smiling, he listened well and looked outward again, up on his tiptoes and looked for the familiar black car. Still no sign. He even pulled out his phone to check the time once or twice. Noctis had to remind his friend that the older man was going to be a few minutes late. Official business as always. Prompto hummed in agreement, smile never leaving his face as he leaned back onto the fence and mumbled a light tune, close to the same one as the bird.

In fact, It was nice to have that moment of quiet to themselves and talk or just walk around the schoolyard for a bit to freshen up their minds. And besides, after today, it gave him time to clear his mind so Ignis doesn’t start nagging him with a million questions which the always seems so keep doing no matter how many time Noctis complains about it. Yeah, he knows it’s his job, but damn was it frustrating.

The schoolyard was filled to the brim with noise as students from all corners ran to their cars, or cars picking them up, while other walked along the dirt path to their homes with friends, chatting happily about weekend plans. The scene put a small smile on his lips. Thinking about the few plans he and Prompto had planned up hit his mind. However, the moment was brisk fully cut short when an annoying voice called from far off.

“ Hey prince!” 

Both Noctis and Prompto tore their gaze from the field of students and looked up in confusion and turned towards where the voice was coming from. Wondering who wanted to speak to him,Noctis straightened his back and forced a smile on his lips, just like Ignis taught him, but the moment he laid eyes on who was calling out to him, a scowl so deep that would match Cor’s was etched onto his face . He instantly regretted giving any attention.

Like, how stupid could he possibly be? The most apparently. As if this day couldn’t get any worse.

“Brendan.” He growled, narrowing his eyes into slits.

Prompto let out a small gasp, mouth open and fearful. He immediately stepped backwards until both feet firmly planted to the cement, and snapped his hand to rest against his chest, shaking. His whole spoke of fear, and he looked moments away from bolting down the street.

Not going to happen.

Before he could allow his friend to cower, Noctis took a large step forward in front of Prompto, squaring out his shoulders and flexed his hands balled into fists at his side. Now, he was stepping protectively in front of Prompto, hiding his body from the prying eyes of Brendan. He let out another growl as the other took another step closer.

“ Noct.” Prompto whimpered his blue eyes were now wide with fear, looking far ahead at Brendan, then back to him, like he was trying to silently telling him not to do anything crazy. Because Prompto knew him that well to know he would do something crazy.

Oh, he got the memo alright, but there was no way he would be able to stop himself if Brendan got out of hand like he normally did. If so much as a hair was touched on Prompto’s head, all hell would break loose, and Noctis would not hold back. He would make sure of it. The world and himself was sick to death of Brendan's relentless bullying.

Apparently the looks Noctis was shooting the older boy did nothing to steer him in the other direction as Brendan started walking close to them, smirking like he was awaiting this reaction. Each step he took felt like an eternity. The look in his eyes told him nothing good was to come out of this conversation. But then again, nothing ever did with this boy. And that smile. Don’t even get him started. It was ugly, and needed a good punch to correct it to make him look normal. It was an act he would gladly help out with.

Noctis unconsciously got himself into a defensive stance when Brendan drew closer. At this, Prompto instantly took another step back, cowering. However, Prompto’s soft hand lightly grasped his finger, pulling him back as if telling him not to proceed.How Prompto could allow him not to punch that sack of crap was beyond him. It was Noctis’ job to protect Prompto. Not the other way around. Well, he would have to wait and see how it goes before he could step away or not.

“ What do you want Brendan?” He called out, eyes flashing with anger and body tingling with a feeling most foreign to him. He liked it though.

Brendan halted his movement only a few feet away and put his hands up defensively. 

“ Hey! You don’t have to sound so rude. And here I only wanted to come over and send you my congratulations!.” He cried, looking hurt. But Noctis could see past the facade. Above all, this kid was the biggest liar Noctis had ever seen.

Wait. What?

His eyebrows rose his into his dark hair , nearly disappearing altogether in confusion with the confession. Had he heard that correct? Turning back to graze over his shoulders, even Prompto gave off a weird look like he had no idea what the hell he had just heard. Maybe, just maybe they were both going crazy and nobody had the will to tell them. Long hours at school and lack of sleep would do that to a young person.

“ With what? “ He shot back, turning back to face the threat before him. 

Snorting , Brendan rolls his eyes and placed his large hands on his uniformed hips. The school outfit didn’t do too much against his strong features. “ Oh, you know, for you’re wedding? Like everyone else, I found out in the news. How romantic. “

Noctis never got the chance to retort back as Brendan started to lock his hands together, pressing them firmly up against his chest and puckered his lips dramatically and made the worse kissing noises man could ever hear. To be truthful, Noctis was ready to gag. It was disgusting to witness. Afterwards, Brendan threw his head back and started laughing loudly, causing a few students to stop and look. It was embarrassing and insulting.

“ Yeah?” Noctis added, glaring deeply at the laughing other. He didn’t find anything about it funny. In fact, the entire wedding sounded off and he hated it. But for his future bride, he would do anything for her and his kingdom if it meant peace.

Finishing up his laughing episode, Brendan raised himself back up and wiped away an invisible tear for added effect and nodded. 

“ Yeah. Honestly though. Couldn’t believe it at first as I really thought it was fake news until it was confirmed real. And then it hit me. Is that the only way you can get married? Is through an arranged marriage?”

A snarl rumbled in Noctis’ throat as he watched Brendan hold himself from laughing again. The way he bit his lower lip to stifle the bursts of laughter that was sure to come. How his shoulders and arms quaked, trying hard to prevent movement. It was too much to handle. Not to mention incredibly disrespectful. Just who the hell did he think he was talking? 

If he had this much gall in front of his father, or any of the councilmen, hell, even Gladio, he would have been knocked into next week for sure. Was that an option he could take? Sure his father has been conditioning, accompanied by Ignis to hinder such actions, still wouldn’t stop him at some point.

“ Noct.” Prompto whispered from the distance like the gentle breeze around him.

“ Do you have any idea how funny this is?” The older boy chuckle, slapping his other hand across his hip like the fool he was. “ I had to tell everyone! My friends, my father! Everyone I could! Here we have the all mighty prince, the same man who we expect to be an all mighty king, only for the whole kingdom to find out that he can’t even get married on his own. How pathetic! “

As he finished, Noctis growled low, his throat now vibrating. His hands balled up into fists while he bared his teeth with anger. Said anger was going through the roof and now soaring through the clouds where not even an airship could reach it. He had hated Brendan before, but now it was ten times worse. Each word spoken from that monsters lips was only adding more to the fire that was moments way from bursting. That bastard has some serious nerve to say such things to his face. He was a prince damn it, and he was to request some respect. 

“Noct. Just ignore him. You know he only doing this because he knows it gets under you’re skin. Don’t allow that to happen!” Prompto quickly spoke out, lowering his hand and grasping onto his shaking fist, trying to allow his fingers to weave through and fully take it over.

The moment their hands connected, palm resting against palm, it was almost like a wave of security and love was washing through him. Gods did it feel nice. Like the gentle breeze of the autumn winds on a crisp night or the loving hold of the summer heat that liked to kiss your skin in a good way. Or maybe that piece of pizza you told yourself you weren’t going to eat , but you did anyways, just because you felt like you were punishing yourself. Sure the last one didn’t suit the others, but who cares? He enjoyed them all the same. Just let it be. 

The idea was short lived as his anger was still too strong, therefor , taking over his senses. The positive thoughts we quickly killed off.

‘Sorry Prom. But not today.’ 

He roughly pulled his hand away, hating how the soft fingers were disconnected with a jolt and ignored the sharp cry of alarm from the blond. His eyes never left the beast in his sight. It was all he could see. 

“ So, you think it’s funny?”

Brendan held his smirk. His hands rested on his hips and he leaned forward. “ Well yeah. How could it not? It’s sad to know that no one wants to marry you unless it’s forced. Sure the girls love ya and all, but it’s all about money and power. None of them want to actually work for that. And it seems you are no different. You can’t even land a girl properly!”

Noctis’ eyebrow twitched hard. Alright. That is it! Can he beat him up now? His blood was already boiling at this point, imitating lava. And his nails were digging into his skin that even he had to agree was painful. 

“ You better watch what you say!” He warned, teeth baring like a wild animal when he took a step closer. He would have made it too if only he hadn’t been grabbed and pulled back by Prompto.

“ Noct! Come on!” He pleaded. “ Let’s go! Ignis will be here soon.”

Right. Ignis. 

Noctis rolled his eyes at the mention of him. If that man caught wind of this petty fight , he would never hear the end of it. Could this day just end so he can go home, eat himself stupid and sleep for the entirety of the weekend? Well, maybe it would be better to just walk away. Ignis taught him well that violence was never the answer… sometimes. 

With an irritated sigh, he kicked his shoe into the cement and turned the other way, deciding that following Prompto’s advise would be the best thing to do and started to march away with Prompto faithfully at his side. 

However, Brendan was not finished. Far from it.  
Smirking, he pressed his hands deeper into his sides, angry for the prince walking away. “ Where are you going, Prince? I wasn’t done yet! Not only can you not find yourself a bride normally, but out of all the women you were give in this wide earth, yhe one you have to marry is that blond broad, Lunafreya? “

Lick being slapped in the face, Noctis halted all movement, one foot hovering over the ground. Blue eyes went wide as he slowly turned to face the laughing boy. Time stood still. The birds ceased their ability to fly and the world all together seemed to forget how to move. Off to the distance, as if it was indeed what he had heard, were a collection of gasps ran through the many students who stood off on the sides having watched their exchange, shocked and appalled of what they had just heard. 

Red. It was all he could see. All he would ever see. His whole body was set ablaze, blood literally boiling and stomach contents rolling around angrily. His poor heart, unwillingly accept the words just spoken, about his future bride, pounded inside his chest. Mind, telling him to go all out.

It was like his body was on auto pilot. One moment he was staring at the other wishing to cause as much harm as he could, the next, it obeyed and he could feel his feet pounding into the earth, kicking up dirt and small pebbles with each step, getting closer and closer until he reached his target.

Tossing his fist back, allowing to get as much strength into it, he threw it at the unsuspecting other, and punched Brendan in the face so hard, the other was thrown to the ground in a heap. The crunch that came soon after was music to his hears. All too soothing to quell the rage within. Was that a tooth he saw fly overhead just a moment ago? Or maybe something else? Well, whatever it was it didn’t bother Noctis. If it was a part of Brendan, he would do it all over again. Next time, if he was lucky, he would manage to knock out his brains. If he had any inside that thick skull.

With sick satisfaction, he watched as the body collided painfully to the ground on his back, arms sprawled out and head behind against the cemented floor. His eyes grew wide in fear and pain. How he moaned and rolled around like a coward. A broken animal. And Noctis loved that sound. It was magical. Beautiful. He wanted to hear it again. His brain told him to. So he raised his fist, ready to attack again when the screams of his best friend pierced through to the air like a knife.

“ Noct! Stop! Just stop!”

Shocked, he continued to hold his fist in the air, ready for another attack.Stop!? Did he not just hear what that scumbag said? He had to pay for his insolence! Pay for the disrespect for him and his fiancé!

With a twist, Noctis glared at the blond who dared to try and intervene. The pain filled moans from Brendan never lessened which forced Noctis to look back to the prone form with savagery.

“ Don’t you ever say a fucking word about her! Not if you wish to die you sack of shit! You fucking hear me?” He roared, glaring down at the pile of garbage that unfortunately was a human being. 

Brendan groaned painfully as he moved slowly along the cemented sidewalk. He got to his knees shakily and nearly felt back to the ground but held strong as he breathed unevenly. The attack left him stunned, unable to walk in a perfect line or even think straight. He fell to his knees on many occasions, until to managed to grasp onto one of the gates, fingers clinging onto the metal like a lifeline.

Noctis smiled as blood painted the ground beneath him. As Brendan got up, Noctis could see just how much damage he had done to that losers face. The whole side of his face was messed up. His nose was bleeding steadily, no doubt broken, while blood ran down from the corner of his lip. Did he really lose a tooth, or was the lip split? Who the hell cares! It looked really bad, but Noctis was almost gitty with pleasure.  
It was very satisfying.

“ Ugh.” Brendan groaned, spitting a large spot of blood onto the pavement. He finally got his footing and sent the prince an evil stare. “ You will pay greatly for this! You and that dumb broad of yours!”

Oh. He did not…!

At that moment, Noctis was gone. Completely gone.  
Anger took over his body like never before as he rushed forward, arm raised high above his head. All he could think about was getting to the other, and beat the daylights out of him. This was it. He was going to do it! He was ready to strike a deadly punch when he was roughly tackled from behind, startling him and nearly sending him to the ground himself.

“ Noct! Stop!” Prompto screamed, wrapping his arms tight around his friends hips, doing whatever he could to get him away from Brendan.

Yeah, he hates him to, but this was extreme. He grunted, trying his best to pull Noctis away, but to no avail. Noctis’ rage was taking over. And it was scary.

“ No! Let go of me!” 

Prompto held strong. If not stronger.

Brendan sat bewildered with a look one could not describe as he watched the two best friends fight against one another to prevent an brutal attack to befall him. Gulping fearfully, he took this opportunity to scramble back a few feet. However, he kept falling back onto his rump in a daze. His legs refused to move as fear etched into his chest.

Noctis smiled sickeningly. This was too perfect. That punch really took it out of him. And now, he could finish the job. The perfect opportunity to land another hit and finally show that loser who was really boss here! If only Prompto would actually fucking let him go! He shifted his body around, wanting to throw off his best friend , but Prompto held tight, arms locking together to keep him still.

“ Please , Noct! Forget it! He’s not worth it!”

No! He’s not worth it! But he’s going to get it anyways!  
“ I don’t give a shit! How dare he say such things about Luna! “ He screamed back, keeping his eyes firmly on Brendan.

Body no longer feeling the need to listen any longer, he pressed through, fists back once again, ready to beat Brendan to a pulp. Only then would he feel satisfied and leave. However, once again, the arms would not let go. They held painfully tight.

His teeth grinded against one another, sending jolts of pain down his spine. All he could see was red. His anger had reached its peak. He was so mad. Not just at the bastard in front of him, but also his friend who was doing whatever he could to hold him back, preventing him from harming the other. Did his words not bother him as well? 

“ Your Highness! Prompto!” A thick accented voice screamed from far away.

Prompto gasped. Those voices. He knew them very well. He opening his eyes and almost started crying right there when he saw Ignis and Gladio stepping out of the black car in the parking lot. The shocked looks of disbelief on their older faces spoke volumes. Before he could even respond to them, they bolted toward them with lightning speed. This was just what he needed! They were both strong enough to help control Noctis! Their combined strength was immeasurable.  
He sucked in a breath as his arms started to go numb. Afraid they were give at any moment, he screamed mentally to himself to hold strong. To never let go! Help was on the way. Until then, he made a promise to hold Noctis away from another attack. Chaos was seconds away.

“ Iggy! Help!”

Noctis jumped, angered by the plea for help. Just what the hell was Prompto doing? 

Off in the distance, his eyes came upon the sight of both his retainers dashing through students and cars to get to them. They ran faster than any animal, willing to put an end to his tyrant.

This only angered Noctis more. He growled low. How dare they interfere ! This was his fight. And his alone. Could no one see that? Why were they so set on protecting this piece of trash when he committed such acts against two royal families?

“ Your Highness!’ Ignis called out, getting to the younger boy a few seconds before Gladio. He stepped in between the boys, arms thrust on both sides. 

Don’t get involved Ignis!

“ What on earth has gotten into you?” Ignis questioned, shocked at seeing his usually calm prince looking crazed while being held back by his best friend who looked absolutely terrified. And to add to the chaos, a fellow student was writhing on the ground, holding his face in obvious pain, blood littering the ground beneath him.

Just what the hell happened? Gladio looked stunned as well.

“ Iggy! Please! Noct is-“

“ Shut up! “ Noctis screamed, shaking the very earth beneath him.

A whimper came next. Having been done with said pathetic cries, ,Noctis was set on screaming in his best friends face when he twisted to turn to the other. The sheer terror in his blue eyes did little to stop the rage from igniting. He turned back to Brendan, who was being helped to his feet by Ignis. 

This made him mad. Really mad. Just what the hell did Ignis think he was doing? They would actually take their efforts to help him? 

That was it!

Growling, he hastily got to his feet, dragging Prompto up with him and rushed forward. The arms around him tightened their grip, if it was even possible. It hurt. Like a cable was cutting off circulation. But that did not stop him from what he was set on doing. 

“ Stop! Noct, stop!” 

“ Let me fucking go!” he screamed back, reaching back and clawing at Prompto’s hands. The blond was persistent. He will give him that. But that only made him more angry.

Prompto shook his head frantically and locked his fingers together, grimacing at the sharp pains of his friends nails digging into his skin. He bit his lip from screaming out in protest . 

“ No! I won’t! “

Noctis was seething. Done. And no one was going to stop him. Not even his best friend. He was going to make Brendan pay. No matter what.

During his struggling, and without even realizing why, his elbow reared back sharply , smacking Prompto in the face so hard, Noctis swore, no, he knew something broke. It was the same sound he heard when he punched Brendan, do he knew. Hell, his elbow tingled with pain. The moment he did, his blood ran cold when a pain filled screamed pierced like an arrow from behind. Like he was stuck with a Blizzard magic spell, his body halted all movements. Fear took a firm grasp of his body as he turned , and coming to the sick realization of seeing Prompto, his best friend, lying on the ground in a heap, hand covering his face as copious amounts of blood dripped to the ground beneath him.

He could only stare in horror at the act he had just commuted on his friend. His breath came in short gasps, never feeling satisfied to fill his lungs. The red clouding his vision slowly started to vanish, but that anger was quickly replaced with regret, guilt, and sorrow.

What had he just done!?

“ Prompto! “ He cried, dropping to his knees at his friends side. Eyes frantically darted from every angle he could see. He needed to see the damage and help in any way he could, but Prompto covered it up by curling his body to make him as small as he could. Almost trying to hide from him.

Prompto groaned painfully as tears clung to his lashes, threatening to fall. His hands hovered over his face, cupping his broken nose and trying to stifle the flow of blood that rushed from his nose. Blood ran down his neck and splattered the front to his shirt like someone had spilt a can of paint. The crimson red stood out too much on the now pale skin. It was down right sickening

He wanted to throw up so bad.

“ Shit! Prompto! Let me see!” Noctis stammered, hands ghosting over his friends face, but afraid to touch. Even just the lightest touch, he thought it would further injure him. And that was the farthest thing he wants now. Damage was already done. 

Prompto ignored him and continue to groan painfully. Noctis fidgeted as the thundering of footsteps and shouted sounded behind him. He turned, eyes wide when he came face to face with Ignis, who had the most shocked and disappointed look on his face the moment their eyes met. It was short lived as the advisor pushed him off to the side non to gently and kneeled down in front of Prompto and started to assess the irreversible damage.

Taking the very subtle hint, Noctis shakily got to his feet and nearly ended up back on his face when his legs almost gave out under his weight. It was like the world had disappeared. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the scene before him. Ignis had shielded Prompto from his vision. Even when he tried to look around or over, he still couldn’t see. And what he could see of his friend of the blood pooling at their gathered feet.  
He took many deeps breaths to keep the vomit that was tickling his throat down. One word, and he knows he would be spewing. The guilt was eating him alive. Before he could process anything else, a hand roughly grasped his arm and pulled him away from the group , jerking him painfully.

“H-Hey! What a-“

“ What the hell is you’re problem?” Gladio growled, hand tightening his grasp around his wrist and yanked it back. It was hurting a lot. He was doing it on purpose .

Stunned, Noctis growled back trying to release the grip, but the shield held strong, much like Prompto. How was everyone so much stronger than him?

“ That bastard started it! I had to p-“

Wrong words 

“ I don’t give a shit! Nor do I care what he said! Look at the damage you have caused!” He screamed back, stomping his food down and thrust his hands towards the scene behind him. 

Noctis looked around. And yes, the damaged was serious. Not only was Brendan being escorted by a teacher, bleeding and limping, but his best friend suffered what was most likely a broken nose. And to make matters worse, a whole group of students, including staff and worried parents had watched the whole thing. That’s when it finally sank in.

He fucked up. He really fucked up. But it was justified! He did it to protect Luna!

Right?

Before he could give a reply, he was shoved forward by his shield towards the parked car that they come in. He fought back with everything he had. Kicking and screaming was his only option at that moment. He clawed at Gladio’s shoulder, thinking that maybe he could jump over, but that proved pointless. The man was twice as big as he was. There was no winning. Not in training, and certainly not through this.

He fought with every ounce of strength he had left just to get to Prompto , and make sure he was ok, but still, no matter how far he fought, he could not see his friend. Ignis, as well as teachers and others, had surrounded him, blocking him while giving him the medical treatment he needed.

Snarling, his eyes scanned the area for another person. The one who started this whole fucking mess to begin with. Brendan was nowhere in sight. Probably ushered into the school the moment his retainers took control. It mad him sick, that that son of a bitch did not get the full extent he wish he could give.

Seconds later, Gladio threw the car door open and shoved him inside, nearly smacking his head as he tumbled inside. He shot his shield a glare, but the door was slammed in his face before he could do so. He stormed around the car and into the drivers side, slamming the door closed and thrust the keys into the ignition , starting the car. The moment the car was brought to life with its gentle hum, Noctis shot up, leaning forward between the seats. 

“ Why are we leaving now? We have to go back!” 

Gladio ignored him as he got his seat belts clipped and adjust the car.

Noctis pressed himself to the window and to the chaos at the school entrance. Ignis and Prompto had vanished. As did most of the students who watched, while some lingered about. The blood spots still painted the ground. The sun did little to hid the fact it was there, like it was showing just how dumb he was. That was about it. So where the hell did they go? He started to shake.

He tried again.

“ Where is Ignis? And what about Prompto?” He asked, scanning the area once over like a dog going to the park. His heart started drumming in his chest. No one approached the car. “ Are they not coming with us?"

“ No. “

“ Why not?”

Heated, Gladio tightened his grasp on the steering wheel, gritting his teeth unnaturally tight until he roared back at him. “ Because he has to stay and clean up your fucking mess!”

Noctis silently gasped, eyes wide as he started into the eyes filled to the brim with anger. The once soft amber eyes now looked moments away from killing, if he could. They were burning red. He looked away from those eyes and stared out the window. He bit into his lip. Shortly after the taste of blood soon took over his taste buds. It was nasty. Wishing he could spit it out, he sunk into the seat, wishing the chair could eat him and take him so far away, no one could find him. 

He let out a shaky breath, body shaking with anger, and fear. He lay his hand close to his face, and saw it shaking like a leaf. He was so very frightened.

Hastily, he pulled his phone from his pant pocket and checked it, hoping by that some small miracle that Prompto would have texted him, laughing and playing off like nothing happened. He could only hope right? His lip twitched. Nothing. The small screen remained blank. No messages for a sad prince like him. In fact, he should be happy. He was terrified if anyone else called him today. Naming a few..

Trying again, he looked at Gladio again through the rear view mirror. The anger in his shields eyes spoke volumes that would scare even Cor. Probably. They were furrowed. Amber eyes were now red while he held his glare. Not once did Gladio look at him. It was for the better.

Deep down, he knew there was no way he was to return to his apartment. Not after this. He knew exactly where he was being ushered to. Not that he liked the idea.

The drive back to the citadel was painstakingly quiet not a word was muttered, nor was any music playing. All they had to accompany them was the hum of the car and the bustle of sounds from outside. It was terrifying to put it at best.

Sick to his stomach, he rested against the seat and closed his eyes, rubbing his hands over his pants to try to erase the anxiety that was ready to burst. The closer they got, the more he could feel the contents of his stomach churning. Would he even make it to the citadel in time to throw up? Oh, that would be perfect. Hearing Gladio chastise him while hurling his guts up.  
They past through the gates with no problem as Gladio flashed the guard at the gate a card, allowing them to proceed and soon the grand stairs came into view. Thinking that maybe he would be thrown into his room until further punishment, he was greatly slapped in the face when Cor stood at attention at the bottom of the stairs, arms crossed over his chest, legs slightly apart. His face was stone cold.

Yep. He was dead.

The car came to a not so smooth stop and the door was thrust open before he could even get his finger on the seat belt. Gladio bolted from the car, slamming it behind him and joined Cor in extracting the young prince. Noctis yelled our as Gladio yanked him from the car.

Yeah, he knew he was in trouble, but he didn’t deserve to be manhandled like this! He was a prince!  
He looked at Cor for some help, but the older man held no promises that he would step in. Not even remotely close. Instead, he placed a firm hand on his back and swiftly guided him up the stairs and to the main entrance way. Noctis desperately wanted to run. To run and hide in a corner so deep, but Cor would track him down in seconds, dragging him by his feet, kicking and screaming like a child.

Looking back, Gladio and yet to follow. He remained behind, eyes trailing after them. When they came to the main hall, he skillfully steered himself off to his room. Or so he hopped.

Cor stood in front of him, blocking the path off and folded his arms over his chest. Yep. There was no way he could escape. Noctis gave the older man a grin, which looked so bad, a mirror would break, hoping that he could go on his merry way. Not even batting an eye, Cor threw his hands down on Noctis’ shoulder and turned him around so fast that the room spun and pushed him down the other direction. 

“ Go.” He grumbled.

So much for freedom.

Gulping, Noctis did as instructed and made small steps down the lush velvet floors. Each step sounded painful in his ears as they echoes loudly on the walls, sending a wave of vibrations through his body. At first he wondered where he was being taken. But he had a small inkling. However, when they past one of the main rooms, it was starting to be confirmed. They walked by the library, then the kitchens. Even the meeting room. Never once did Cor mutter a word as he marched the young prince to his doom.

As they turned the corner, Noctis could see the familiar decorated oak doors of his father’s study. Yep. He was going to die today. So much for bringing the continuation of the Lucis line. 

His body went into a fit of shivers. Sweat poured from all areas of his body. Cor stepped up by bringing a hand right in front of his chest. Noctis stood still obediently. Upsetting the Immortal would only cause his sudden death. Maybe that would be better instead of a long and painful one his father would give him. He gulped noisily.

Thinking that maybe Cor could spare his life and allow him to run free, he shot the man one more pleading look. Instead , he was shot down when the man gave him his famous scowl. 

Well fuck

Ignoring the prince, he stepped forward and knocked heavily on the door. Each knock had Noctis jumping. The room was quiet. Maybe his father wasn’t there and in some sort of meeting. Then he could go into his room and pretend this never ha-

“ Enter!” 

Shit!

“ Get in.” Cor commanded with his gruff voice.  
Not going to look him the eyes, he walked forward to the large doors. He let out a shaky breath as he pressed his palm firmly on the door.

‘ well, lets just get this over with.’ He muttered to himself.

He opened the door and slowly made his way in and closed it behind him, not once lifting his head to look at Cor one last time. He made sure to close it gently, not wanting to make a single peep about his existence in the room. It did not listen. Instead, like it was mocking him, slammed loudly, making him flinch greatly as glass containers shook from the many bookshelves. When they fiasco ended, he looked up to see his father at his desk. Old hands resting on the pristine wood and eyes boring holes into his head.

He did not look happy.

“ Sit.”

Noctis gulped, sweat started to pool along his entire body.

Yep. He was mad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I can't believe it took this long to get the next chapter out. It's been done for months, just sitting here. I have been so busy with work and studying that time literally flew by without a care. I am sorry for all those who waited for the next chapter, but here it is.
> 
> This is just a two parter. So nothing more with this story. Actually spruced it up a bit before posting as I felt a few things could be worse better.
> 
> Please enjoy.

Sucking down the wad of spit that refused to go down the first time around, Noctis straightened his back, puffed out his chest some and squared his shoulders hoping to look somewhat presentable. Not knowing why he would do such a thing as his body structure would look out of place, he walked over to the empty chair that rested in front of his father’s desk in shaky strides. Upon sitting down, his body withdrew in cowardice, scared to even rest for a moment as his mind was all but yelling at him to get the heck out of there. What a child he was. It reminded him of a chair of execution. His life to become forfeit at the hands of his own father. 

The moment his rump rested on the plush material, he knew he would be a dead prince by the end of the day. He was sure of it. No use backing out of his inevitable doom. His knees locked together tight, bones rattling again one another painfully. His school uniform did little to hid the rash that would soon come. Taking a breath to rid of the anxiousness, his body betrayed him. Even then, his knees bounced and tapped unceremoniously. His eyes lowered to his knees, deciding that the desk was what he wanted to stare at. He could not meet his father’s eye.

A coward.

A dead coward.

“ Look at me.” Regis commanded, voice thick with anger. The king was not to play around with silly antics. And Noctis knew that.

He did not raise his head. It rooted to the desk, eyes the loose splinter of wood his father must not know about otherwise, it would not be there so in the open.   
“ Noctis! I’m not playing this game. Look at me!” Regis boomed, shaking the very foundations of the room, and also the young body too, making the young prince flinch as if he was being burned. 

His father was mad. Really mad. He must obey, otherwise he would only get in more trouble And more trouble was not what he wanted. With that, Noctis slowly raised his head, long bangs parting to the side until their eyes connected. And it was truly scary to see the anger laced within his father’s grayish blue eyes. He had seen his father mad, sure have, but this was something new. Something Noctis was not yet accustomed too, but it scared him all the same. His nerves made it hard to keep his own eyes forward. His body shook more, rattling as his heart picked up speed. And his body was stiff as rock, ready to crumble, just waiting for his father to blow up and thought the worst. 

“So.” Regis started as he gained control of his son. Old blue eyes stone cold, but red with fire. “ I got a concerning call from Ignis not too long ago. He shared with me some disturbing news.”

He gulped, eyes reverting to the window behind his father. Of course he did. Never in his mind would he put it past him. Ignis always kept tabs with his father with everything. And he meant everything.

“ Y-you did?”

Regis’ eyes narrowed. “ Yes, I did. You want to tell me what that was about, or what happened?”

“ Nothing.”

Damn. Why did he say that? Was he trying to dig himself a deeper grave?

Noctis wanted to slap himself across the face for saying something do stupid. Anyone on this green earth would see through his blatant lie. And to his own father no less. And judging by how the wrinkles around his face deepened, told Noctis he said the wrong thing.

“ Nothing? How odd.” Regis started as he folded his hands tighter, knuckles turning white. “ Ignis is a very trustworthy man. And I believe every word he speaks, no matter the circumstances. As should you. Do you think he would lie? Make up a whole story about you getting into a fight with another student, resulting in a serious injury? “ He growled, each word getting louder and louder, sending Noctis further and further into the seat like a cowering puppy.

Oh, he was screwed now.

Shoulders shrugged lightly, unable to justify the truth. He knew full well what happened, but while his father put the words out there, it made him realize just how much he fucked up. 

“ I- I don’t know. “

“ Noctis.” His father warned. He was done playing this game. As was Noctis. 

Anger flared up in his chest like he had experienced not even an hour go with Brendan, forcing him to sit up in his seat and shot back. He was tired of playing the role of a typical quiet prince. No. He was done! And he needed to stand up for himself. 

“ He started it! I was only trying to d-"

Regis slammed his fist on the desk, making an old pen holder fall to the floor with a clatter. No one moved to grab it. Instead, they held their stance and glared at one another. A father and son battleground. A showdown to see who would prove victorious. Who would come out the winner?

“ I don’t care who started it! You are a prince! And a young adult who should know the difference between right and wrong! I have taught you better than that, Noctis!”

Shocked, Noctis growled, throat rumbling with a newfound surge of anger. He was seething, rage filling his veins as he tossed his hand out and threw the soft chair over to the ground a few feet away in his rage. It landed on the other side of the room, probably with a broken leg or two by the sheer pressure into his throw. Not that he cared anyways. It was stupid chair. Easily replaceable. Still, now that he lay his eyes on the broken furniture did settle in his brain, a large bead of sweat dripped down the side of his face. Oh gods he knows it was childish, and would most definitely regret it later, but at this moment, he needed to justify his actions. 

“ Yeah, you have! And as prince, I must do my job to protect those for whom I love!”

Regis also stood up, hand resting on the corner and testing his child. He was equally upset as his riled up son. “ Do not take your anger out on me or my furniture, my son! I will have none of it! As a prince, you know you must keep your head up and clear, even when we are under immense pressure. And from what I was told by Ignis , you attacked him! Your life was not being threatened! From another child no less. What were you so persistent on protecting?”

How dare he! How dare his father question his actions so! There was a good reason for his fists pounding into the shits face. And he would do it again. A million times over his he could! If only it would teach a lesson.  
Not liking all the attitude he was receiving from everyone, and which was quite rare from his own father, he retorted back, unable to sit back and take it.

“ Luna! I was protecting Luna! ” He shouted, fist shaking with anger while his mind replayed the horrid words that piece of shit spoke. How he spoke to her like she was nothing but trash in the wind. It hurt, to hear such words of disgust. And yet, it only made him more willing to push him over the too. “ That asshole had the audacity to laugh about my marriage in front of my classmates and teachers and mocked both me and her. And as if that wasn't enough, he then called her a ‘ dumb broad’! “

Stillness filled the air in the small study. Neither father nor son spoke, only breathed as the words sunk in. But it was Regis who pulled back an inch, eyes widening as he watched his sons shoulders heavy with heavy breath. Ot was only a moment until his eyes hardened, now willing to break down until he had all the information he needed.

“ Language, Noctis. While it does hurt me dearly to hear a student from such high class could call her such a horrid name, you must also keep your anger in check. You should know better than anyone to ignore such comments. They are just words. Empty and meaningless. You have the ability to ignore them and that is it. Fighting will only cause more anger, as I am seeing here, therefor destruction. And I will have non of that!”

Noctis growled , thoroughly pissrd at the response, hoping for someone to lend and ear at take him more seriously. When that didn’t happen, he left his stance and stomped his way over and kicked the fallen chair with everything he had. Grunt and all. The power in the kick met its match, further damaging the wooden legs, this time making sure one of the legs was indeed broken. The splintered wood left I mark in the room and dust glided up into the air, dancing and sparkling from the light. 

The heaving prince eyed the dust, then fell back to the broken leg, almost tempted to smile seeing it on the ground and looking pitiful. Just like Brendan had been an hour prior. He both hated yet loved the feeling. And yet, it made him feel like scum. And really, it was easier to take out his frustration on something sad and broken, not living and easy to destroy. He turned back to his father, teeth smashing against each other until his jaw ached.

“ I don’t care. Never, ever will I allow him, or anyone to say such things about me, or the ones I love!”

He took a deep breath after his short speech and looked at his father, expecting to see him still angry expression. Not that he cared. He was ready for the screaming match to begin. His hands were ready to break something else, his veins pumping red hot blood throughout his body, his heart and beating erratically, wishing to say something too. He was ready. Instead, he let out a small breath, eyes softening a smudge as he looked at his father, who now in turn was leaning more into the desk. But it was the look on his face that nearly sent Noctis on the floor. It was more relaxed, surprised, and happy? He swore his saw his father’s lips forming a small smile, however, it disappeared quickly just as Noctis was trying to out things together.

“ I applaud you for sticking up for those who are dear to your heart, Noctis, but your decisions today spoke far more than just words.” Regis added, voice heavy but still held strong as he started rubbing his wrinkled forehead and stepped around the desk and walked closer to his son. “Not only did you do harm on that fellow student, but I was also given word that another boy, the blond one; that he sustained some serious damage as well, resulting him to be hospitalized! Do you understand that?”

When the words left his fathers lips, Noctis gasped harshly, nearing choking on the air that be had breathed in. Maybe it was the dust. Maybe not. Who knew, but he still felt like dying regardless. His blood froze in his veins. No longer the fire that resulted moments before. He brought a hand over his chest, feeling his heart halting it’s beating, killing him further.

Shit!

Shit! Double shit!

Prompto was in the hospital? Was it really that bad? He knew of the blood spurting from the blonds nose, painting the grey sidewalk a nasty colour, so was it actually broken? Must have, as there was no way Brendan could have transferred his blood off like that.

Noctis wanted to punch himself in the face, but his hands rooted to his side, shaking with anger. His mind raced a mile a minute, wondering how and why he would have ever hurt his one and only friend in such a way. And the question that lingered in the back of his mind remained, and it played its song over and over, antagonizing his very soul. Noctis shook on the spot, heart hammering with immense pressure.

Oh gods! He really did fuck up!

He never intended it to get to that point. Actually, he NEVER intended to hurt his friend at all! Not a single hair on the blinds head was to be touched with negative force. Only the opposite. Love and kindness was all he was to give, and yet, here he had broken his promise to himself and protect the one who had meant so much to him.

Some prince he was. It was his job , from birth and to death to protect his kingdom and friends. Something he took to heart, and would do so until his final breath. And now, he had ruined everything. Ruined it all with his stupid emotions that got out of hand like a temperamental child. Now was the perfect time to hang his head in shame.

This inner turmoil did not go unnoticed by the king who watched with his own aging eyes as his son ate himself from the inside. Seeing the gut wrenching reaction from his child, Regis let out a long and exhausted sigh before he slowly made his way back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He huffed with effort, feeling much to old for something like this. And it would only get worse through the coming days. He regretted it so.

Once sitting, he focused his attention to the stack of papers at his side, eyeing them with distaste. He pushed his papers to the side corner and leaned forward to rest his hands on the wood like before. Only then when he felt more in control of his area did he feel the need to speak up about the young blonds injuries. If not to reassure himself, then definitely for his son whom looked beside himself with guilt and worry.

“ Ignis had been with the boy since the beginning and even now, keeping me updated on his progress. He said his injuries were not life threatening so the need to send him to the hospital when our facility is just as good was pointless. So, he was taken here, to the citadel for treatment. He is in the infirmary as we speak.”

He was here?! 

Perfect! Yes,this was far too good of news! Even if he was in the citadel, it mean he was ok! He was not damaged to the point of shattering. Noctis let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and physically felt a hundred pounds or so being lifted from his shoulders. He breathed easier, chest didn’t feel so tight and kind became clearer.

“ That’s good to hear.” He all but murdered, mouth unable to produce much sound.

Regis nodded, eyes still boring g holes into his sons head. “Yes. As am I. But that is not all. Not only do you have to apologize to the student you assaulted, but to young Prompto as well. No doubt he is feeling most upset with you. I know I would. “

Yes. Yes Indeed. Prompto had every right to be mad at him. What he did was unforgivable. Probably the worst thing a friend could do. And all Prompto was doing was what a loyal friend should do; kept to his side and doing his best to prevent any altercations leading to accidents. And in the end, it wasn’t enough. In the end, Noctis had hurt him badly. 

His stomach gave a giant lurch, rumbling uncontrollably. He placed a hand over the organ, begging not to throw up. Not here of all places. However , his mind kept replaying the image of Prompto on the floor, face dripping with blood and his eyes his gorgeous blue eyes looking at him with pure betrayal. He pushed his hand into the material of his shirt, quelling the need to be sick. All Noctis could do right now was nod his head in agreement to his father’s words.

“But do not take this lightly, Noctis. What you did was irresponsible.”

Yes. He knows very well.

“Is- is he ok at least?”

The king pushed back into his chair, not even reacting to it squeak painfully into his ears as he lifted a finger to run across his beard. “ Yes, from what I know of. The doctor or Ignis will inform me of any changes. Lets be thankful his injuries are minor and that he will be able to make a full recovery.”

“ I’m glad.” Noctis whispered , throat tightening up. His lower lip tremble, only dropping when he ducked in a breath and bit down into the soft tissue. And it was watcher in full by his father.

Regis couldn’t gold strong any longer and sighed heavily, hand unconsciously reaching up to rub at the migraine that pulse at the edge of his skull. He was getting far too old for this. But his time to rule over the kingdom and watch his son was far from over, and accidents like these was only the beginning.

Noctis watched sadly. Words evaded him, still trapped within his throat, down into his lungs, unable to break free even if he screamed. His body felt wrong. Like it didn’t even belong to him. The feeling was downright awful, like someone kicked him in the gut a thousand times without end for putting his father through such struggles. He was already so busy, not to mention stressed being the king and all. He didn’t need his sons stupid actions to the never ending pile of responsibilities. Gods did he feel like a giant sack of sh-

“ Why Noctis?” Regis asked calmly, bringing his hand to run through his incredibly grey hair as rubbing any longer would only increase the pain in his brain. A loose strand fell from his head and was caught in between his fingers. He frowned heavily at the sight, as they grey truly proved how old he was getting. And it was only going to continue to get grayer with every day. Stress or not. It was inevitable. “Why did you feel the need to start a fight? I know those words hurt you, as would any. But you are smarter than that.”

Why? Many reasons. But It really only came down to one. 

“ I was angry, dad. So angry.” Noctis hissed, ducking in breath the entire time. It almost hurt to breath at that moment, but he continued. His fists drew tight together as past memories played in his head like a record of the times Brendan had ruined a part of his and Prompto’s lives.

“ Yes?” Regis urged, intrigued.

Well. Here was the time to finally announce it.

“ I couldn’t help it. After so long of him not only bothering me, but Prompto as well, I was done. Dad, I had to do it. Brendan is not a good person. He is a bully and thrives of picking on those weaker than him. That Is why he targets Prompto. He knows how to get under Prompto's skin without any repercussions. And I hate it. But if he can ignore it, then so can I. However, the moment he spoke a single word about Luna, I lost it dad.” He shivered deeply, even rubbing a hand up and down his other arms and grimacing at the goosebumps that decorated his skin. 

He could almost still remember the feeling of such rage coursing through his body and possessed him. Like a demon had been hiding in the pit of his stomach, waiting for the moment to make itself known. And when it did, it crept up from the darkness abyss and spread through his body with rapid speed and stained his heart black, and soon, everything else with it. It was terrifying, yet exhilarating. Honestly, he couldn’t tell you which one. And if he did, it probably would have been wrong. 

Regis leaned forward, elbows resting heavily on the wood as he brought his lips to his intertwined fingers, eyes furrowed with interest while his son pressed on without skipping a beat.

“ It was like I had lost control of my body and my will to think straight. It was almost like I had allowed this…this demon to take over.” He described, looking down at his hands that refused to stop shaking. “ It felt so much better when I had punched him , dad. It really did. I felt alive. Something I hadn’t felt before. Finally letting him feel the pain he had put me and Prompto through was such an enlightening feeling that I lost myself. I felt on top of the world. But when I finally came to my senses, only to find out that I had injured my friend in the process, I was scared. Lost. Believe me when I say I could feel my heart trying to rip out from my chest. I felt that I was scum of the earth.”

When he finished, he lowered his head in shame, eyes took interest of the floor and at his feet instead of the king before him. Not that it would matter. He was a failure. A disgrace. A disappointment in the eyes of whoever gave a shit. He seemed himself not worth looking anyone in the eye quite yet. He lost that privilege when he assaulted not one person, but two. The guilt that ran through his views was hurting. Burning deep within until it reached his very soul. If only he could have walked away, then none of this would have happened. He should have been the bigger person, not step down to Brendan’s level.

The room fell into silence until Regis drummed his fingers along the wooden surface, killing said silence in a heartbeat.

“ I understand that feeling all to well my son.” He admitted, thinking back to his youth and the stupid decisions he had made on a daily basis. Thank the gods he had sensible men in his party to keep him from doing something stupid. “ When I was your age, I must admit that I had made some stupid actions as well. We as humans must learn from these mistakes. But I will not allow it to happen again. We need to be able to keep this anger under control. If not, it will only cause disaster in the future. I can’t have you starting petty fights still students.”

Owch. But his father is speaking the truth. His position was on the line.

“ I know. And I am willing to take full responsibility, no matter what it may be. “ Noctis said, bowing his head low, nearly hitting the desk in the process. By sheer luck he missed.

His father watched on intently. He was still thoroughly upset, however, he could see his son regretting his actions and how sorry he was. Like any child, they needed to realize first hand that actions such as this will not be tolerated, no matter what class you come from. However, the mess that awaited him for today’s stunt will forever hold in his mind.

“ To right you will.” Regis confirmed, waiting for his son to raise his gaze from the floor. They remained rooted to the floor, quivering. “ I expect that you never do anything this irrespirable from again mark my words clearly. I’m very disappointed in you, Noctis.”

Noctis sucked in a breath, harder than he anticipated. He felt the need to cough, clear his lungs, but he almost felt ashamed to do so. His ears rang, buzzing white noise irritably as his father words sunk in.  
Everything stopped. Like as if someone was able to stop time itself.

So, there it was. The worst sentence that could have ever come out of his father’s mouth. Not that Noctis didn't expect it. He fucked up. Still, it hurt all the same. It was like someone had just punched him in the gut repeatedly, preventing him from breathing. Not like it would have done him any good anyways. The air in his lungs froze, ice cold and squeezing painfully. Hell, his father had every right to be disappointed in a child like him. 

“ I know. And I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, dad.”

Tears pooled in his eyes. They stung. Burning with each second and clogging his throat. The last thing he had ever wanted to do was disappoint his father. He could care less about the council or even the city about what they thought of them as their opinions never mattered; but his father? It meant everything. Even in his dreams. And yet, his nightmare had become reality.   
“ Noctis.” Regis called out calmly and firmly. It hurt himself seeing his son in such pain. 

He did not react, instead, sniffed loudly, unable to meet his father’s gaze and lowered his head more if it were possible. He just hopped his hair was long enough to hide the obvious tears that were threatening to fall. Because really, his father seeing him cry would be a giant slap to the face. Like his father had been pushing; he needed to be strong. Show no weakness and never falter. But how can that be when ever thing was crumbling right in front of him?

“ Noctis. Please. Look at me.”

Hearing the sadness in his father’s voice, Nocis slowly lifted his head. It took a moment, but when their eyes finally met, the first stray tear slowly slipped down his cheek, almost glowing in the light fixture above.

“ I’m sorry.” 

Regis stood up from his chair, holding the groan of discomfort and walked around the desk, being mindful of the fallen pen holder and made his way to his troubled child. Another tear dribbled down Noctis' cheek, eyes wide in confusion when his father stepped closer. When he was a few feet away, Regis threw his arms open, hoping, waiting for his son to take the sight of invitation. 

“ Come here, my boy.”

Noctis stood shocked, wondering why on earth his father was wishing for him to come to his side after everything he had done. Watery eyes looked at the arms stretched out, hands waving him in as his father smiled down sadly at him. He took in a sharp breath, unable to suppress the tears. Without any hesitation, Noctis bolted from the his spot and threw himself into his father’s arms and rested his head against his shoulder. He almost started crying at the warmth and familiarity that the hug brought, though he held himself against it. Didn’t stop another damned tear from cascading down his skin though. And it burned the whole way down, even staining the carpet beneath him.

Regis hugged his son tight, one hand on his back, rubbing up and down the shaking body while the other cupped the back of his head, fingers touching the silky black hair. How it reminded him of those years when he used to hold his child when he was just a baby. How the fitful cries used to stop the moment he was placed to his chest and rocked gently. How his eyes would trail up to meet his filled with wonder. Those large and beautiful sky blue eyes. 

His poor old heart.

“ I’m sorry.” Noctis whispered into his father’s shoulder, loving the hand that rubbed his back comfortingly. 

“ I know you are. It was not you at that moment. It’s alright Noctis. Everything will be alright.” His father confirmed, planting a feather light kiss on his sons head. And yet, even though it will take some time for everything to be settled, it will happen. He would make sure of it. Only time will tell.

They didn’t know how long they stood in the middle of the room, bodies pressed against one another in that loving hug. Not that they cared. All that mattered was being able to work this out together. Father and son.

When the tears and sniffles stopped, Noctis pulled back. He breathed deeply through his nose to clear his head and level his mind. A few stray tears clung to his black lashed, ready to slip down his face, do he rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes. It burned, leaving his feel weak and thoroughly spent. A feeling he particularly never enjoyed. However, when he pulled his hand back and took another deep breath, some odd reason, he felt good. Really good. The best he had felt in good week or so, and definitely after today. A soft cry was a blessing in disguise. Still didn’t stop him from feeling like an idiot though.

“ I never meant for it to get this far. Nor was it my intentions to ever upset you.”

Regis patted his son gently on the head, earning himself a watery grin and a light slap. He laughed it off, pushing his son lightly on the shoulder in exchange. No son of his was going to boss him around. Afterwards, he gave his son another small smile, hoping it would put his, as well as his sons heart at ease.

“ I know Noctis. You are still young and learning. We all make mistakes at some point in our lives. But please. Don’t let it happen again.”

“ I won’t. I’ll learn to control my anger.”

Happy with the results, Regis nodded. “ Well, now that things have been addressed between the two of us, I think it would be a wise time to visit your friend, yes? He must be very lonely right about now and probably wishing to see a certain friend, huh?”

Noctis gasped, nearly smacking himself in the forehead. Prompto! How could he have possibly forgotten? Yep. It was official. He really was the worst person in the world. If he had put aside his self loathing for a moment, he would be standing faithfully by Prompto’s side, ready to apologize over and over and nurse his friend back to health…if he would still let him that is. 

“ Y-yeah. “ He stammered, wiping his face once more before twisting back and heading towards the door. “ I think I should go. And see him. Yeah.”

His feet stomped on the floor without meaning to. It was just something he did was he was nervous. He doesn’t know why. Nor will he ever. But it was annoying. He strolled over to the door, eyeing the broken chair and gave it a pitiful look. His heart clenched. The once beautiful furnished wooden black was now rubbish. Tossed aside like its value meant nothing. Just like Noctis felt. Unless someone could fix it. Some glue and tape would do the trick…maybe the same thing could be used on the broken friendship with him and Prompto…

No!

It was going to be just fine. It had to…

The butterflies in his stomach started to flutter madly within him, making a hand rush up again the organ to hold it together. He gulped noisily, swallowing the wad of spit collected within his cheeks and breathed out a shaky breath. He was going to be fine. Prompto was going to be fine. They were going to be fine. And he kept repeating just that until he came down to earth, no longer feeling like he were to explode within a moments notice.

Just as he was about to open the door and head to the citadels infirmary, he turned back to face his father once more who was now just getting back into his chair with a grunt. It pained to see his old man so, well, old.

“ Dad?”

After making himself comfortable into his chair, arm outstretched to continue with his paperwork, Regis looked up at his son, feeling himself lighter than usual. Perhaps he too felt the weight lifted from both their shoulders.

“ Yes , my son?”

“ Thanks.” Noctis whispered with a smile. He closed his eyes for a brief moment , tucking a loose stand of hair behind his ears before opening then again, brighter and more vibrant. Filled with a new purpose. “You know. For, having this talk with me. And I’m really sorry. I’ll do better from now on. 

Regis let out a sigh and smiled too. It was too contagious. “ I know you are Noctis. I am just happy to know you have acknowledged your mistakes. Now, don’t forget that there will be punishment for these said actions.”

Grimacing, Noctis nodded, full well a punishment more severe would be coming his way. Even as king his father had some unfair, but interesting ways to punish his child. Time to put his maturity to the test and follow through without complaint.

“ Yeah. I know.”

Now that he felt he had said enough, he opened the door and quietly slipped through, closing the door behind him. It clicked softly, almost like it too was trying to keep quiet and not disturbed the hearts of the two men. And Noctis smiled at the door for that. Crazy at it was. Upon reaching the lighted hallway which nearly blinded him, Noctis was waiting for hands to push him towards his room, or shouts to he screamed into his ear. Instead, the hallway was silent aside from soft murmuring from two figures down the hall. And to his surprise, Cor was not waiting for him like he initially thought he would. Instead, a Glaive he had never seen before stood in his wake, arms tight behind his back and a scowl so deep, it matched Cor’s perfectly.

Charming...

Not planning to being chewed out from this man, Noctis gave the man a short bow before he headed down the path and towards the infirmary on the other side of the building. Never once did he give any notice to the staff who wondered past, trying to meet his eye and give curious greeting. But they went unnoticed. His mind was swimming with emotions and did not need to falter with the rapid glances from the staff as he went. Now that he and his father had somewhat worked things out, he still had to fix up the mess that was his and Prompto’s friendship. Would he even want to see him? Let alone talk to him? And if so, what would Prompto say to him? Probably scream and call him a dangerous animal who needed to be put down.

Yeah. That sounds right.

Well, if Prompto had decided that he no longer wanted to be friends, then Noctis would have to respect that. Even though it would hurt like hell, it was Prompto’s decision. And as a prince, he would have to keep living his life and move on. Not even a prince could get everything he wanted. Mistakes come with consequences, and pay the price he shall do. With or witt out his friends. And that is what hurt the most. The thought of being alone was punishment alone.

Before he could come up with his final decision, his destination beat him to it. He breathed out as he came face to face with the soft colours of the infirmary doors. Blinking, his hands twitched nervously at his side, trying to reach the doors to open. They remained at his side, so his eyes looked around for something to distract himself. The soft baby blue that painted the wooden doors were beautiful , and a wonderful carving of an angel descending above a mother and child was built upon the doors. Noctis never asked where the idea came from, but the sight had him calm, and probably did to the soldiers and staff who visited during the sick and injured, like they too would get saved from their ailments. 

Eyeing the carving a few minutes longer, Noctis finally felt the strength he needed to move on. He could do this. His father had mended, and he too felt someone or something watching over him, giving him the extra push to be at Prompto's side, willing to accept the screams and judgement that came how way. 

He, he gulped noisily, feeling his once dry mouth fill up with saliva. Just like before, he pressed his hands over the wooden door, pushing them open and making his way into the infirmary. His eyes scanned the bright room, eyes darting about. Not a lot of workers filtered through the infirmary this time of day. Not when there were hardly any patients. Many of the doctors and nurses were either on break, or further down the hall, as it looked like nearly all of the beds were empty, except for a few that carried a new Glaive from recent training. However, that was not whom he was looking for. Instead, he was looking for a crop of bright blond hair and a bubbly personality.

Proceeding with caution, he scuffled down the hall, feet hardly picking themselves up from the floor and looking like a lost child. He must have looked incredibly suspicious if someone had glanced over his way. But he had a mission. A mission he was not going to back out of, even if his heart now felt like jumping out his throat and flying out the window without saying goodbye. 

Checking each bed twice, making sure that Prompto was still in the room. He had to be. There was no way he would be able to leave with the injuries he sustained… from him so soon. The doctors here were very persistent, keeping a keen eye on injuries and illness that if a patient so much as coughed , there was no chance in hell they were to leave once until they were given the perfect bill of health. They did their job with pride, and lavished in their capability to heal those sick and Injured. So there was no way Prompto was going to be released any time soon.

And that’s were his mind started to roll off again. Taking him away from the infirmary and back to the schoolyard and beating up Brendan, then Prompto seconds later. The guilt rushed through him, making him decide that, like his aching heart, it would be best to run into his room and hide out for a few days. Perhaps coming here was not the best of ideas. The smells and anxiety was overbearing. He wants to see Prompro, but does he want to a visit from him? This was terrifying!

Thinking about his major fuck up, he really did think about bursting out of the infirmary and booking it to his room when he heard a hiss of pain around the far end of the clean hall, followed by a whimper off to his right. Like a slap to the face, Noctis stopped dead in his tracks, afraid to continue on. His skin shook, bones rattled. He knew that voice all too well. And by the sounds of it, it was not good.

Heart pounding, he slowly headed to the bed where the sound was coming from and pulled the curtain away. To his horror, and to his relief, Prompto was sitting up and leaning forward. One hand covered his face where large stripes of white tape were plastered on his nose. No doubt to keep his broken nose in one piece. His blond hair covered a good portion of his face, making it difficult to see him. Overall, he looked incredibly hurt and scared.

Wow. He was the worst person after all.

Noctis’ blue eyes trailed over to the table, which was littered with various items that the entire space was taken up by something. A large glass of water stood at the corner, ready to fall over at any movement that clumsily came its way. A roll of bandages was unclipped, where it looked like they had applied to a few places around Prompto’s arms where he must have been scrapped by the cement. And the last thing, was the collection of bloody tissues that were tossed in a steel bowl. The blood stood out too much from the light that plastered down from the window behind, almost glowing. Those scared Noctis the most. Each tissue was bathed In blood. The once soft and white material was now dark red. They didn’t look new, so the bleeding must have stopped, but it still didn’t drive away the fear in his heart. Now, he needed to see his friend.

At least he was sitting on a comfortable bed. Pillows were fluffed up and rested along the wall, waiting for him to lay his sweet head down into rest. A pile of soft looking blankets pooled around his hip, making it look like he tried to build himself a nest of some sorts. They were made from the finest silks the kingdom could produce, and his father agreed that to make a speedy recovery, one must be at their most comfortable. And it’s truly does work miracles. It had worked for him too, and now, seeing the crazy built nest or some sorts that Prompto made put a small smile on Noctis' lips. He would have laughed, but it died when he saw the pain written on his friends face.

Now or never. He had to do this.

He breathed out through his nose and squared his shoulders, ready to take his punishment.

“ He-hey, Prom. How are you feeling?“

Startled, Prompto gasped and twisted his head sharply towards the sound, but in the process, pressed his hand into his face rather hard and groaned in pain from the action. Noctis threw the curtain aside and bolted to his friends side, carefully maneuvering around the medical equipment and rested a hand on his back, ready to help in any way possible. Each groan has his heart closer to having a fit. Should he grab a nurse? Or did Prompto just need him to leave? Ten seconds in and he has already ruined things.

He rubbed his friends back, wanting to give as much comfort as he could. He held his breath , waiting for the pain to subside. Thankfully, he didn’t he to wait long, for before he knew it, the groaning had stopped and Prompto started to peel his hands away from his face and lowered them gently into his covered lap. He had yet to look at him.

“ Prom? “ He tried again. This time, it was shaky.

Prompto never replied. Instead, his eyes remained facing down to the colourful blankets while his white teeth bit into the split lip that was once bleeding heavily, if the dried patch of blood could tell him anything . He looked confused, lost and unable to form words. His blue, or red rimmed eyes shook in their sockets, tears pooled in as well, but showed no signs of falling.

Sucking in a breath to conceal his own pain, Noctis could feel his heart tearing in half. He knew it. He just did. His best friend didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. His action spoke louder than words. How he won’t even look at him told him enough. This was worse than death. Worse than any punishment his father could ever dish out.

With great despair and a heavy heart, Noctis sat down in the plastic chair at Prompto’s bedside with a heavy grunt. He was almost waiting for this chair to break under his weight with all the pain his body was placed under. He almost wished it did. Maybe that would knock him out into next week and forget this ever happened. A nightmare.

 

Noctis looked down at his clasped hands, fingers fumbling with each other, not knowing what he should say or so. His mouth was in the same position. It opened and closed many times, ready to speak the words on the tip of his tongue, however, it remained logged in his throat. When he finally got his body working normally he cleared his throat with a cough that went on for too long before speaking.

“ Prompto. I’m sorry.”

Nothing.

Not that he expected an answer anyways . But he couldn’t help but released a pain filled sigh. Tears bloomed in his eyes once more, coming to terms with his fate. Well, if this was it, then it would best to leave on a good note and say his final words. If not, then not only will it make him look like the biggest ass in the world, but he would never be able to sleep at night. The memories would haunt him till his final days. He can make his peace. 

“ Look Prom. I’m sorry. Really, really sorry. I fucked up. And when I say that, I mean I really fucked up bigtime. What I did to you was completely disrespectful towards you. After all you did to pull me back and stop this fight. You just wanted to help, to put a stop to my pathetic actions. And yet, all I did was hurt you in the end.” He cried, voice thick with emotion. The more he spoke, the more his voice cracked. It was difficult, speaking the harsh truth. However, it needed to be spoken.

Prompto slowly looked his way, eyes peering through his golden bangs as he started to tear up at Noctis’ confession. Just like him, his friend was hurting too. Now that he got Prompto’s attention, he continued on.

“ I never meant to hurt you. Nor do I ever want to hurt you. You’re my best friend. And by my actions, I tarnished our friendship so severely. Seeing you now, I just- I “ He stammered, voice lost in this throat. He blinked back the tears that clung to his lashes. He wished Prompto didn’t see them. He was a prince damn it! He needed to be strong. He was far from that. “ I don’t know how I could live with myself knowing I had hurt you so badly. So I beg of you. Please, if you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”

He bowed low, much like he had done with his father. And like his father, had forgiven him and was quick to make up. Not like he and his father had a falling out. But then again, he didn’t attack his father. So, it was a matter of time until Prompto would tell him.

‘Please. Hit me if you have to. Kick me to the ground and let me feel that pain. Scream at me, telling me how much of a sorry excuse of a friend I am. A shitty prince. I don’t know. But just say it.’ He mentally cried to himself. The words echoed loudly through his skull. If that is what it takes, then he was willing to endure it.

Anything for Prompto...

“Noct.” Prompto whimpered , voice barley above a whisper while he looked back down to his shaking hands. His heart beat fast. Painfully fast. Fear and happiness was coursing through his body. But he didn’t understand which one to stand by.

He fell silent.

With a heavy heart, Noctis took the hint. One word spoke far more than a whole speech could. Like he said, if Prompto no longer wanted to be friend, he would honor that decision. He was quick to wipe away the tear that was dangerously close to slipping from his eye as he threw himself off of the chair and made his way to the curtain, stopping as his feet touched he soft material. He didn’t hear the shocked gasp nor the hand reaching out from the blond.l as he made his way to leave. Looking back would break him.

“ I’m sorry it had come to this. And I understand that you no longer wish to be friends. Thanks for the great memories, Prompto. So I just wa-“

“ What?” Prompto gasped harshly, forcing Noctis to turn and face him.

Prompto’s blue eyes were still wet, but glistened even more while the lights shined down on him, making his already large eyes seem larger. The white strip of the bandages across his nose almost disappeared from sight. A haunted look plastered on his face like he was told his life had officially ended.

“N-not be friends?” he hiccupped, dread filling his stomach. He hated how weak and nastily his voice sounded due to his injury. “ Noct! Why would y-you say that? “

Time literally froze and Noctis stopped breathing for a moment. His eye grew increasingly wide, mind processing the words. His hands gripped the certain in an iron grip, glad he was holding onto something. Did he hear that right? Or was it his delusional mind wishfully thinking? The world had a sick way of showing it.

Turning back fully, Noctis took a cautious step towards the bed. Prompto never looked away. Instead, his eyes burned with a whole new emotion. The added light in the room made them sparkle like a minion stars he sees every night. It held power, uncertainty, and longing. 

Noctis stopped as he reached the bed, hands resting over the clipboard that was clipped at the foot of the bed. He didn’t have the heart to read the scribbles on the page. “ Why not? It makes perfect sense. What I did to you was unforgivable.”

Prompto remained shocked. Noctis, his best friend in the whole world didn’t want to be friends? No! This could not happen! Never! Sure, what he did was totally scary, but that didn’t mean…!

His eyes stung from not blinking enough as he continued to stare down the prince. Never in his life did he think that they would cut ties… ok, that’s a little lie. There was that sinking feeling in the back of his mind shouting at him, reminding him that he was never enough for the crown prince. But Noctis proved to him many times that was never the case. That their friendship was special. And he felt that too.

So why.. ?

He wanted to scream at him. That this was not how he felt at all. Not even close, but his mouth refused to work. Well, actually his voice. It was stuck in this throat, refusing to say what his heart wanted to confess. So why was it so hard to speak?

Well, if his body won’t listen, it’s up to his heart to do the talking.

“ No, it does not make sense! “ He cried, shocked at his own voice once it left his mouth. Now that he knew it was working, he continued. Not for him, but for Noctis. “I don’t fully blame you. You did it to protect Luna! Yeah, what you did was out of line, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be friends with you!”

Oh gods yes! Blessed day.

“Y-you really mean that?” Noctis stammered quickly, thinking that his friend might change his mind. 

Of course! Is Noctis daft!?

In a fit of distress, Prompto let out a disgruntled moan and gripped at his shirt and started to pull. He didn’t care that his nails were starting to pierce through the thin material. It was the only thing he could think of to relieve the frustration without giving himself any pain. 

“ Yes Noct!” he yelled, letting go of the shirt and throwing his hands up into the air. “ Did you honestly think I would throw our friendship away? We can work past this. I know that was not you. You know how Brendan is! All he wanted was a reaction, you know this. And he won.”

He hates to say it, but yep. he sure did. And the truth hurt like a punch to the gut.

Taking a deep breath to clear his mind, Noctis slowly made his way back into the chair, pushing it against the bed until it clattered loudly. Both he and Prompto winced at the noise. But a small smile painted itself on the blonds lips as the prince crept closer. Noctis saw, and wanted to join, but held himself back. He still needed to speak more before everything was patched up.

“ I’m sorry, Prompto.”

Prompto huffed and waved his hand dismissively with a smile.” Its alright, dude. I forgive you.”

There it was. The words he as waiting for. It was like the rock that Titan himself carried was instantly lifted from his shoulders. To be free of that terrifying burden was a blessing. His father had come to an understanding, and he was able to keep his friendship with Prompto. Not to mention Brendan still had a broken nose and was probably crying like a little baby somewhere in the kingdom. He let out a woop mentally, but flinched when he also remembered he had broken Prompto’s nose as well.

Shit.

“ Thanks, but I, uh, um. How are you feeling?”

“Oh. Aside from this “ Prompto blinked down to face where Noctis was clearly asking about. His hand lifted from his lap and pointed to his broken nose, “ I’m just fine. Nothing else is broke. Just a lot of bruising.”

Noctis nodded. Now that he could get a clear view of his friend, yeah, the bruising was bad. The whole area was black and blue, and partially red from the dried blood. His upper lip was swollen and bruised, and the side where he had collided to the concrete matches the same. His arms were no better. Wrapped up with small patches of blood, but overall fine. Maybe a doctor can hand him a potion or two for a speedy recovery. Overall, He looked like a total mess.

“ Sorry again.”

“ Nah. It’s ok.” Prompto laughed it off but quickly groaned in pain, clutching his nose. Noctis jumped from his chair and patted his back awkwardly. Once the groaning stopped, he pulled away, wanting to give Prompto as much space as needed.

“ You ok?”

Prompto shook his head, hair flying about as he let out an over dramatic whine. “ No, I am not! My nose hurts to all hell, and I can’t stop tasting blood. Do you have any idea how nasty it tastes? Like garbage! And it doesn’t help the fact that I am also hungry! This is officially the worst weekend ever, and it’s all your fault! “

Noctis snorted, ignoring the glare Prompto sent him. He couldn’t help but laugh at his friends antics. Prompto truly was the best. A god sent , he liked to out it. While he felt like total shit for putting him in such pain, Prompto always knew how to play the fool and make him laugh. And well, if it was for jokes, it worked. 

“ I’m sorry!” he chuckled, trying to stop the fit of giggles. There was no stopping now. Not when Prompto kept up his whining. It reminded him of the baby chocobo’s Prompto continuously showed him online. Feathers puffed out and a sour face that could melt anyone heart.

Huffing, Prompto crossed his arms over his chest, eyes still narrowed at his friend who continued to laugh. “ You know what? Forget what I said. You are officially the worst. “

“Yeah?” Noctis asked, leaning his head forward with a smile. He was unafraid of the words as he could actually feel the joking nature behind the whines.

“ Yeah!” Prompto shot back, eyes still furrowed. He rubbed at his face, wincing as pain rain along the side of his body, agitating ever nerve. Still, he kept a small smile on his lips.“ You own me big time.”

Yeah. He sure did. And he was fine with that. Anything Prompto wanted, he would be willing to grant that is. No matter what it was. He could do that at least. Right?  
When Prompto had stopped his fussing, Noctis sat down in the chair and leaned back to make himself as comfortable as he could. Though it would be nearly impossible with this seat. No matter how much twisting and turning, something dug into his back or was too hard. How anyone could call it comfortable was beyond him. Maybe he should talk to his father about purchasing new ones.

“ I do. I really do. Anything you want, name it, and I’ll get it for you.” He confirmed, smiling as he placed a hand on Prompto’s in support.

“ Anything?” Prompto chimed with a sly grin.

At that moment, Noctis regretted his decision. Just wondering what circulated through his friends mind scared him. He could ask for anything. ANYTHING! Well, he did say anything, and there was no way a prince can go back on his word. He just hoped what Prompto desired wasn’t too obscure and ruined him. Then again, it’s Prompto were talking about.

So yep. He was done for.

“ Yep. Anything. “

“ Alright!” Prompto cried with joy, throwing a fist into the air before he turned back to Noctis and opened his mouth for his demands.” First, you have to do my homework for an entire week, Ignis cannot do it for you! And second, for that week, I get your desserts during lunch! I don’t care how much you whine, it’s mine! And lastly, you remember that giant Chocobo plush we saw the other day at the store? I want that! The yellow one! Not the green one. Doesn’t stand out too well. So, I think that Is about it.”

Noctis blinked stupidly. Was he serious? That is what he wanted? Those demands were simple. Why would he ask for such simple things? He could have asked for a car, or money, hell, sued his ass for assault and taken everything. But nope. 

“ A- are you sure? That is what you really want? “ He asked uncertainty. He needed to be absolutely sure.

Prompto leaned back into the fluffy pillows and made himself comfortable in the bed. “Yep.”

If only his father and other would make it so easy. He truly was blessed to have Prompto by his side.

“ Alright. I can add that to the list of punishments.”  
After that sentence, Prompto flinched, bright blue eyes filled with concern at his friend. “ So, the king got to ya before me, eh?”

Oh yes he did. But the outcome wasn’t all that bad. Sure it started rocky, but afterwards they came to an understanding. Thank the gods. 

Rolling his eyes, Noctis nodded. “ Yep. And I am in loads of trouble. My old man was not happy to say the least. But I think I might survive this.”

“ You sure?” He laughed, mouth wide in a smile.

“Nah.”

“Well, it was nice knowing you. But can you get that giant Chocobo plush for me before you die? I really want it. It will give me something to hold while I think about you six feet under.”

Insulted, Noctis scoffed and reached over to lightly punch Prompto in the shoulder, causing him to bolt from his bed and hold his arm in mock pain , crying out.

“ Noct! You're so abusive!”

“ And you're not? “ He retorted back with a grin. “ Using me for food and Chocobo plushies. Who do you think you are?”

Both Noctis and Prompto exploded in a fit of laughter. It was nice. After all that had happened, he didn’t know when he would be able to laugh or smile again. But here he was, laughing so hard his side was going to burst. He loved it. When they settled down, not a word was muttered. The sounds of the doctors working on other patients filled the silence.

He looked between the curtains at the corner, and to his surprise, the sky was a brilliant gold. He had no clue it had been so late in the afternoon already. Well, it would account to why his stomach was grumbling and how exhausted he was. Wait. He was always hungry and tired. No shock there. 

With a smile, his eyes trailed back to Prompto who was now leaning heavily into the pillows, eyes nearly closed as he rested. His golden hair fanned out, creating a beautiful halo around him. With a huff, Noctis grabbed the thick blanket that pooled around his hips and drew it just under his chin. At this, Prompto opened his eyes and smiled, not before letting out a loud yawn.

“ Tired?”

“ You have no idea.” He responded , rubbing his head into the pillow.

Understandable. Today was draining for the both of them. Well, maybe it was time for him to leave And let his friend rest. After all, if he wanted to make a full recovery, rest was mandatory. 

Trying to be as quiet as he could possibly do, Noctis raised himself from the chair, gently lifting himself upward, ready to leave when a hand snatched his, halting his movement. Turning back, he was met with Prompto giving him puppy dog like eyes, bottom lip protruding out like an abandoned animal.

Shit 

“ Don’t go.”

Noctis slowly shook his head. As much as he wanted to stay, his father and staff would indefinitely usher him away. “ But you need to sleep. My dad will kill me if I didn’t let you rest.”

Prompto only squeezed his hand tighter, locking their fingers together while trying his damn best to pull off the sweetest, and saddest look ever. And he was a master of his craft. Kittens would be put out of a job. “ So? I will tell him it was ok. Will you stay? Please?”

He tried looking away to find some excuse to leave. Really, he did. But there was no winning against a face like that. He could have easily stormed out, never looking back and feel like the biggest ass for abandoning his friend, but this time, there was no way out. Prompto won. 

“ Fine. “ He said, letting out a small sigh and plopping himself back into the uncomfortable chair. His back smashed again the old plastic, willing to bear this pain for Prompto.

“ Thanks Noct. You’re the best.” He muttered, eyes starting to drop with exhaustion.

No. Not really. For this moment he was.

With a yawn of his own, Noctis brushed his back against the chair, only to grumble discomfort. He opened his mouth, ready to finally voice a remark on how horrible these things were for ones back, only to find Prompto fast asleep. That was fast. Even for Prompto. Eyes were softly closed, mouth partially opened while he took soft breaths on what must have been a cloud of a bed. Perfectly resting.

He watched for a few moments as the chest rose and fell gently until his own eyes started to droop. His arms once crossed over his chest loosened their grip, slowly falling into his lap. Startled, he sat up, back pressed firmly against the chair for a few moments until his head started to slit to the side. Coming to terms that his body needed rest, he decided to do just that. There wasn't much to do in the infirmity anyway, and with Prompto asleep beside him, and the calm breath in his ears was a wonderful lullaby.

Letting out another yawn, he pushed aside the discomfort and folded his hand across his chest, ready to give into his own rest and leaned his head against the bed rails. After finding a comfortable spot, he replaced his body and smiled to himself that everything had gone right.

Before he feel asleep, he made a mental note to thank his father and Prompto a million times over the next day. And not just them, but Luna too. While they don’t talk too much, he loves her with all his heart. Even though he may not be good at showing it. When Umbra comes back, he needs to express more love and gratitude towards her, just like she does him. He was blessed to have them in his life. While at anytime, they could have pushed him away, they didn’t. They only brought him closer.

As he feel into slumber, he never realized that his father and Cor hung just outside the curtains, peeping in like children themselves. Regis would have never done such a thing, as respecting ones privacy was very important. This time, he brushed it aside as he was deeply worried about his son after realizing his friend was injured. And being the amazing, and doting father he was, wanted to trail behind him and make sure he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Unfortunately, Cor had seen him sneaking about and decided to follow as well. Good thing Clarus was busy with the recruits to join in their petty game. The stories one could spruce up if they saw them, adult men acting like guilty children.

Damn coots. The lot of them.

When they reached the infirmary, he made sure the doctors kept quiet about his presence. Thankfully they respected that wish. At first he was afraid to find his son starting another fight, or hiding in his sorrow, but much to his surprise, he could hear his son making up and laughing. Not just him, but the fine young man that was his friend. And such magical sounds they were. After all the chaos today, laugher was just what he wish for his son, no matter how much trouble he caused.

With the biggest smile he could produce on his wrinkled face, he turned towards his own friend, who, Cor being Cor, didn’t so much as twitch at the benighted atmosphere.

“ Come now my friend, you could show a bit of emotion.”

With dull eyes, Cor addressed the king. Still no smile. Never reacted like he had not heard a word from the king. “ For what reason?

Oh, he was playing with him.

“ For my son taking responsibility for his actions and starting to become a man.”

Cor raised a fist over his mouth In hopes to hide the snort. He failed. Miserably.

“ A man? He has a long way to go before he comes anything close to one.”

Regis laughed with him and playfully nudged him in the side with his elbow. “ That is my son , and your prince you are talking about. You'd best choose your words carefully.”

Rolling his eyes, Cor said nothing more. He still smirked, cheeks lifted, but remained silent. Regis sighed and took this moment to decided it would be best to leave and give the youngsters some privacy. No doubt they would be falling asleep soon. The golden sky will turn dark in a matter of an hour, killing the day to bring new life to the night. Not to mention he still had a mountain of paperwork he needed to get done by tomorrow.

Oh the sorrows of being a king.

“ Let us go, Cor. “ He waved to Cor who followed obediently one step behind. 

He nodded to the many nurses and doctors in the room as he passed by. Dr.Lidia, an old fiend of his smiled wide as she met them to the door, and bowed low as they stepped out. The door was quietly closed behind them, sending them into the noisier hallway. They didn’t make it two minutes without Cor interrupting the silence.

“ So, how much trouble is the brat really in? “ The marshal asked, eyebrow raising into his short hair. Not even he could hide the evil smirk of the young prince ‘ punishment.

Regis stopped in his tracks, cane resting perfectly on the carpeted floor and shook his head. Cor stopped too, wondering what had made the king, and his friend stopped so suddenly until a hand patted him on the shoulder and stared at the smiling face before him. Regis looked far to happy as he produced the best smile he could. 

“ More than you could ever know, my friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. It really means alot to be.


End file.
